


旧梦（一个番外）

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace





	旧梦（一个番外）

＊是《月亮》与《六便士》的半吊子车尾气番外。

 

当初堂本刚抡起一把锤子，把那把钥匙砸成了废铁。堂本光一不知因为什么隐秘的喜好，把那一小块废铁捡起来，穿了条小铁链做成了挂件。他们并肩在街上走的时候，那挂件就在堂本光一的琴盒上晃悠，堂本刚看着了，不置一词，只看着他笑。

看得堂本光一恼了：“干嘛！”

“没什么。”堂本刚向他靠了靠，手依然在口袋里插着，手肘弯着一下一下地碰在他身上，口里哼起轻快的调子。偏就是他这样“没什么”，堂本光一自己红了耳朵，半张脸缩进围巾里，躲着男朋友，自己快踩进草坪里。

直到深夜里，堂本刚才叼着他红透的耳垂，给他下了个罪名：“做贼心虚。”

抡锤子这事儿本来没什么美感，但小男孩干起来，在另一个小男孩眼里就是要了命。他们倒是心照不宣，于是那铁块就成了某种暗示，堂本光一每次出去巡演，就把它留在家里一个显眼的地方，堂本刚看了就脸红。当初的“做贼心虚”也成了自损八百。

鬼地方冬天实在太冷，男朋友又不在家，堂本刚从抽屉里抽了钱，周末跑到二手市场搬了个插电的小暖炉回来。破房子电压不稳，他把热水壶和床头灯插头都拔了，堪堪支撑那个冒着红光的小暖炉。他把窗户关严实了，坐在床边，裹着张毛毯。太近了怕烫着，远了又不够暖和，两只赤裸的脚只好小心翼翼地往炉子上靠。他抱了把吉他，边弹边哼哼，外头寒风簌簌，倒是一点也不损他一室的清闲。

窗户被拉开，有人爬了进来。堂本刚手上吉他没停，扭过脸去看冻得直跺脚的堂本光一，嘴上忍不住绽出个笑，朝他扬了扬下巴。堂本光一放下东西，裹着一身凉气凑过来，看到那冒着热气的小炉子，蹲在他身边，伸手过去，试到一点儿热气，抬头问他：“你买的？”

“嗯，”堂本刚轻快地拨了一串和弦，像是在得意洋洋，“前天跳蚤市场，这才5磅。”

堂本光一笑，看到他那摇晃着试探暖炉的脚，干脆伸手包了上去，冰得堂本刚一缩，手下吉他声一滑。他作势踢他一脚：“干什么！”

堂本光一非但没松手，还握得更紧实了：“暖暖手。”

“你……”

“手太凉了不好摸你，”堂本光一仰着头看他，暖炉那点儿小火光倒映在他眼睛里，非常具有水汪汪的迷惑性，“记得我走了几天吗？”

堂本刚没答话，手下弹了首四三拍的曲子。四天三夜。那是把别人不要的古典吉他，他自己重新上了弦，在家里头老弹，尼龙弦声音朦朦胧胧的，像有什么都不肯直说。好在堂本光一音乐素养不差，一听就明白，挺满意，又问：“挂件呢？”

堂本刚揣着明白装糊涂：“什么挂件？”

“你藏哪里去了？”堂本光一松开他的脚，手上有了点温度，就开始不老实地往他身上去，“我本来放在饭桌上的。”

“还饭桌。”堂本刚嗤笑，抱着吉他往后躲，“一共就那么一张桌子，你还给它一专门功能？”

“除了吃饭还干嘛？”堂本光一站起身子，手臂往床上一撑，把人带吉他圈怀里，“我想不起来了。”

“我还在上头写歌。”堂本刚仰着脖子，一副你奈我何的架势，“你不也在那誊过谱子吗？”

堂本光一看他半天，伸手把吉他拿起来，放到地毯上去了，又向前压了一点，嘴唇停在他鼻尖上，描摹形状似的说：“想起来了，在上面上过你。”

堂本刚外强中干地“哼”了一声：“我要睡觉了，你……”

堂本光一手伸进他身上的毯子里，从他身上仅有的背心探进去，抚他的后背，终于说了句好话：“我想你了。”

堂本刚于是熄火了，抬起手来扒了他的外套，把发凉的手沿着他的高领毛衣领口伸进去，搂实了他的脖子，把人拉近，吻他的嘴。等到亲得两个人都不冷了，埋在堂本光一毛茸茸的领口，指责他：“不好好说话，说些乱七八糟的。”

“你才是，”堂本光一摸到他只穿了内裤的下身，哑着嗓子冲他磨牙，“算准了我要回来，在这儿等着呢。”

堂本刚松开他，用眼神敦促他把衣服脱了，自己手伸到枕头下面，摸出来那个薄铁块儿，原来的铁链换成了一条细皮绳。堂本刚把它套到堂本光一脖子上，看着像个金属挂坠。铁块儿冷冰冰的，贴到了堂本光一身上，冻得他一哆嗦。堂本刚手扯着那皮绳子，朝自己拉了拉：“过来啊。”

“在这儿等着呢。”

年轻人精力足，没暖气的房子照样搅和得一身是汗。堂本光一把人压着，腿抬在肩上，让堂本刚就着被折着的姿势被上。他找到了对的地方，对方就跟窗外的风似的，小声的惊呼。堂本刚从不在床上掩饰自己的欲望，他会睁着一双大眼睛看着爱人，眼睛干净得不像话，让每一个动作都像亵渎，像侵犯，但他的身体又极度配合，向上拱着腰，嘴里喊着他，手胡乱抓在他身上，像是甘于被自己侵犯。这种占有的快感每每让堂本光一失控。

那个吊坠随着他的动作打在他胸口。让他想起当初堂本刚也只穿了一件背心，滴着汗，肌肉紧绷着抡锤子的样子。一下，两下……他忍不住凑下身要吻他，堂本刚的腿被压到了极限，忍不住轻声哼着求情：“光一……换个姿势……”

“但我想看着你。”

“……”

堂本光一抱着他转了个身，自己半靠在床头，性器也在对方体内转了个圈，堂本刚轻喘着坐在了他腿上。堂本光一扬起脖子，微微张开唇瓣，等着堂本刚顺从地吻过来，舌头与他交缠，他能听见唇舌间的水声。他向上挺了挺腰，接着吻抽时间说：“自己动一动。”

堂本刚的手抓着他的肩膀，闻言自己上下动了两下。这个姿势进得太深，他很快就不愿意动了，俯在他身上，要堂本光一自己使劲儿。

“这可是你自己说的。”

堂本刚第二天没能下床，力气只够把堂本光一踹出门去替他请假。堂本光一出门前从衣襟里抽出那个吊坠，放在嘴边亲了一口，成功得到一句：“快滚。”

  
堂本光一和堂本刚一同吃了一顿相敬如宾的晚餐。两个人都饿得很，大部分精力用在了低头猛吃，间或聊几句天也是“你那首歌写得很好”“你拉巴赫很好听”“你唱歌比以前又进步了”这样真诚的客套。

他们心照不宣地觉得失而复得实在不容易，生怕哪一步走得不够谨慎或不合时宜。就算心里火烧火燎的，也决心老老实实从头谈起。

结账的时候他们一同掏出了钱包，对视片刻堂本刚退让了，他做了个“请便”的手势，十分宽宏大量地让对方请他吃一顿。

你得理解，对不差钱的人来说，让你请吃饭才是给你面子。

但堂本刚人还是非常实在。付完钱，两个人在街上走，樱花都已开过了，春天却迟迟未到，晚上还是有点冷。他们隔着一点距离，没了客套就没话好讲似的，但又就不舍得跟对方分开，又疏离又粘人的极其烦人，好在半斤八两谁也不嫌谁。堂本刚就在这时候非常实在地说：“答谢你请我吃饭，送你个东西。”

堂本光一心想我请你吃饭你还要答谢，你是不是不爱我了，嘴上说：“什么？”

堂本刚从口袋里摸出来一个铁疙瘩，又丑又旧，大晚上都能看出它上面已经有了锈迹。一般来说这东西要拿来送人实在是，别说什么爱不爱了，说有仇都有人信。偏偏堂本光一眼睛发亮，嘴角止不住地扬，眼角也出现了十年前没有的皱纹。

“在你那！”

“你那次走，回来忘了问我要。”

堂本刚把堂本光一的手拉过来，东西塞进去物归原主，然后长出一口气道：“晚了，回家了！”

堂本光一捏着那熟悉的破铜烂铁，美滋滋地反复打量，心里依然火烧火燎，只是外头也没法老老实实了。

“回谁家？”堂本光一诚恳地问。

堂本刚皱着眉头看他，几乎要让人信了他觉得这话很唐突。但堂本光一没信，他凭借对于“堂本刚学”出色而又扎实的基本功，伸手把对方微凉的指尖抓在手里，认真分析：“我家近一点，但我刚租房住下，还没收拾得太好；你在你家应该更舒服，但是开车回去得要一会儿……”

“我说两点。”堂本刚举起另一只手，十分严肃地打断飘了的前任兼现任男友，“第一，你给的两个都不是好选择，我家远，你家破……”

堂本光一小声嘟囔：“也不是破……”

堂本刚理都不理他，继续说：“第二，你能不能检讨，局面变成这样完全是你的错。”

堂本光一仿佛寻得什么穿越时空的惭愧，底气泄了个干净：“我……”

“做个好男友，不要反驳好吗？”

“……对不起。”

“原谅你了。”堂本刚突然笑起来，大人有大量似的换了轻松的语调，“解决方案，第一，你背后就是一家酒店，第二，租的房子赶紧退了，我有钱，我房好大呢。”

就像刚才说的，对不差钱的人来说，让你请他吃饭是给你面子，愿意住进你家吃软饭，那简直就是爱你爱到欲罢不能了。

堂本光一就这样被一个金属挂件收买，非常配合地说了“好”。

  
END.

 

＊我就一个尾气 Lofter别搞我！ 我被lofter搞了。草


End file.
